Cardiovascular disease remains the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in t h e industrialized world. As such, there is a pronounced need to educate and train the next generation of scientists and physician-scientists focused on increasing our basic understanding of cardiovascular disease and translating these discoveries from the bench to the clinic. The Training Program in Molecular Physiology of the Cardiovascular System (MPCS) at Baylor College of Medicine is a multidisciplinary program composed of 26 faculty from 5 basic science and 5 clinical departments. The MPCS program has trained 41 pre-doctoral and 82 postdoctoral trainees since its inception in 1989. Although the majority of MPCS faculty members have primary appointments at BCM, several are at Rice University and UTHSC. MPCS's mission is to train biomedical scientists (5 pre-doctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees) to work at the interface of basic and clinical research in one of three specialized areas related to cardiovascular research. These themes include: 1) Electrophysiology and cardiac arrhythmias, 2) Cardiovascular development and congenital disease, and 3) Tissue engineering, regenerative cardiology, and development of innovative methods for analysis and treatment of cardiovascular disease. The incredible collaborative research infrastructure at Baylor College of Medicine and partner institutions in the Texas Medical Center, combined with the diverse background of our mentors (basic scientists and practicing clinicians), provide an unrivalled environment for the scientific development, both in the classroom and at the bench, for MPCS trainees. The MPCS program consists of formal didactic courses, experimental planning and grant writing workshops, journal clubs, seminar series, ethics training, and regular interactions with training faculty for career guidance and development. Moreover, the pre- and postdoctoral fellows will be trained as leaders of teams of scientists and physicians that collaborate in translational research.